Of Stupid Pop Culture References and Starbucks
by Loueh Tomlegendson
Summary: If you were to describe Minnie Levesque in one word or less, you'd probably say: Bitch. Minnie generally hates everyone, safe for her best friend, Mollie Payne. An extra credit English project on Romeo and Juliet, where she's forced to work with Benny Weir might start to change at least one person's opinion on her. That's a start, right? Eventual Benny/OC.
1. Windorkers

**Hello! So, this is my first MBAV fanfiction! It takes place in season 3, and I do believe that means Erica and Sarah have already graduated, so they won't be in this that much. Like, they'll be in it, but not as much as usual... Anyway, I know the story starts out a bit odd, but trust me, her sister has a big part to do with her character. I also know she starts out sort of Mary-Sueish, but I meant it like that. Remember, it's only chapter one. Minnie'll eventually progress into an actual human being. Oh, and I'm sorry for the corny Supernatural jokes, and whatnot, I had too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Minnie, Maya and Mollie, of course! Oh, would you look at that. I have a thing for OCs with the letter M..**

* * *

'_Cause after all, the city never sleeps at night._

* * *

My story starts on a cold, December morning at a small, corner (and warm, if I might add,) Starbucks in the small town of Whitechapel, Ontario. I looked like any other 16 year old girl in Whitechapel. My dark hair was loose around my shoulders, light concealer, which matched my pale complexion, barely covered the many freckles that covered my face, a dark pea coat, skinny jeans and tan, folded down Uggs. Oh, of course, a warm mocha in my hands. The only difference though? I was sitting across from another girl.

I stared at the girl, and she stared back. Maya Levesque, my older sister. We definitely didn't look like sisters, though. She was tall, blonde, blue eyed, and didn't look like a 18 year old who was currently attending one of the top law schools in the country at the moment. She'd gotten our mother's looks, while I had gotten our father's dark hair and eyes. One thing we did share though was our abnormal amount of freckles, which I particularly hated, while Maya adored them.

"Maya, I've got to get to class." I told her, taking a sip of my mocha.

"Can't you skip first period? I'll-"

"I have an important test," I lied to her, "Plus, I don't skip my classes."

Maya gave me a dirty look, "I don't _skip. _I get the notes and everything."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh, I don't question that. Do you take them post-hangover, or pre-hangover?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked a question first."

Maya gave me another dirty look, this one dirtier, "Since when were you this bitchy?"

I shrugged, "Since when do you _party?"_

"Since I joined the sorority."

"Awh, did you get _The House Bunny _treatment? Or The_ Mean Girls _treatment?" I asked her, tilting my head, and pursing my lips.

"Are you implying I'm Emma Stone and-slash-or Lindsay Lohan?" Maya asked me, scoffing.

"I'd go with Emma Stone. I like her better." I replied, taking another sip of my mocha.

"So do I. I'd seriously like to go down on Andrew Garfield, if y'know what I mean." Maya winked at me, making me choke on my drink in disgust.

I stood up, grabbing my mocha in my hand, "You're disgusting. I'm going to class." I informed her.

Maya laughed, "It was nice to see you."

"Wish I could say the same thing," I whispered under my breath, "Yeah, same. Get back to Toronto safe, love." I replied, giving her my best fake smile.

Grabbing my messenger bag off the back of the chair, I made my way towards the exit, and into the cold December weather. I didn't like it. Hell, I didn't like Whitechapel in general. I'd always wanted to move somewhere warm, like Cali. Or Florida. Whichever was closer.

* * *

I turned the corner onto Maple Street, and instantly saw the white school building that was my –cliché as it was- personal hell. Whitechapel wasn't a big city, and only had two high schools. The private school ("Olalala, I hear Justin Bieber's cousin goes there."), and Whitechapel High. Unfortunately, most of the town can only afford the latter. Which, in some ways, really sucks because I'm pretty sure most of the teachers are either _really _stoned while they teach, or _really _drunk, so we basically learn nothing, and have no chances at a real college or university.

Sighing, I stepped onto campus, and was immediately greeted by Nerdfest 2k12. Standing 5 feet in front of me, was Ethan Morgan, Benny Weir and Rory Keaner, and they were all holding some stupid monster hunting look-a-like gear, which I'm pretty sure they stole off the set of _Supernatural_.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped towards them so I could get into the building, "Move it, Windorkers." I pushed through Benny and Rory, who both seemed to giggle at my words.

"Does that make you Ruby?" Benny asked me, winking.

"Turn into Jared Padalecki, and we'll talk about it, Weir." I replied, turning on my heel to walk into the building.

"So wants me," I heard him tell Ethan and Rory, thinking I was out of ear shot.

I rolled my eyes, and scanned the area for Mollie, an annoying girl who I've called my best friend since 2nd grade. Finally, my eyes stopped at a certain red head, who was sitting on a bench, hunched over a bright red book, "Payne!" I called, trying to get her attention.

She looked up, and instantly spotted me. She smiled and stood up, making her way towards me. As she neared, I noticed the green beanie on her head, "You look like some sort of watermelon." I informed her.

Mollie laughed, "My brother told me the exact same thing earlier today."

"Well, you do!"

"Shut it." She told me, "You see _American Horror Story _last night?"

I nodded, "Damn, Evan Peters." I mumbled, "It's not fair!"

Mollie laughed again, "Minnie Peters," She exclaimed, putting an arm around my shoulder, and using her book hand to make a rainbow shape in the air, "I can see it now. You're dressed in a beautiful wedding dress, designed by some gay guy who currently is living off ramen noodles and Starbucks, and lives in some studio apartment in New York City, that has a rent higher than my whole life's allowance, and you're walking down an aisle, your sister's arm is in yours. You pass your mother and father, who are both crying, and then you reach the end of the aisle, and you look towards your sister, who is ready to murder you because, 'Ohemgeeee, I'm, like, so gonna marry Evan Peters, guys!' then you, in a very polite way, of course, promptly tell her to 'eff off, then you look towards your left, and there, in all his amazing, nine-year-age-difference glory, is Evan Peters!"

I looked at her for a moment, and then facepalmed, which was slowly followed by a humongous fit of laughter from the two of us, making many people stare, "Like that would happen!"

"You never know!" Mollie exclaimed, "Maybe, one day, you'll get your Finn." She told me.

"Uhg, I don't want a Finn. I want a Mike." I told her, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, I mean, after Finn broke Finchel off, well, yeah." Mollie responded, looking at the ground with a troubling look.

I giggled again, "Come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

**So! That was chapter one... What you think? Do you like Minnie and Mollie so far? How about Maya? If anyone is wondering, the shows/movies I mentioned, in order, are: The House Bunny, Mean Girls, implied The Amazing Spiderman reference, Supernatural (About 5 times over, after that...), American Horror Story, than Glee!_  
_**

**I believe you guys know the drill; Review, favourite, and follow! Oh, and follow me on tumblr, because I normally post whatever fanfiction I'm working on, on there. So, yeah. (:**


	2. Romeo and Frickin Juliet

**Welcome to chapter two! I was going to update yesterday, but I ended up spending most of the school day in agony, and because my mother wouldn't pick me and I was too scared to go to the nurse, I went home and fell asleep. I ended up getting the flu, and staying home today so I wrote this up, and decided to update today! Anyways, thank you for the reviews, and NerdyAthlete, you have a special note at the bottom!**

* * *

_Maybe she's just trying to test me, wanna see how hard I'm gonna work._

* * *

I walked towards the door to leave English class, flicking my hair behind my shoulder as I passed the teacher's desk.

"Miss Levesque," Miss Risk called for me, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I turned to look at her, "Uhm, yeah, I suppose."

Miss Risk was young, right out of college, if I'm not wrong. You could tell it right away, and _all _of the boys seemed to notice it, "Great, take a seat." She told me, gesturing to the chair she had just pulled up in front of her desk.

I sat in the chair, trying to ignore the fact it was old and overused. My phone buzzed in my back pocket, and I automatically knew it was Mollie looking for me at the front gates, "So, is there a specific reason I'm here, or-"

"I understand it's a Friday, and you probably want to get home, Miner-"

"It's Minnie." I grumbled, cutting her off.

"Right, anyways, I have to talk to you about something important. We just have to wait for B-"

As if he heard her from down the hall, Benny Weir came rushing into the English room, "Hey, Miss Risk! Wh-" Then he noticed me, "Hel-_lo _beauti-"

"Save it for later, Weir." I cut him off, grabbing my phone from my back pocket to reply to Mollie to tell her where I was.

"Hello Benny," Miss Risk started, "How about you take a seat next to Miss Levesque."

"Why am I, Miss Levesque?" I asked, looking up from my phone.

Miss Risk ignored me, and went to a folder and brought out two papers, "Now, you two are failing my class, and I also noticed you don't have the best relationship."

I snorted at the idea, "Miss Risk, not to be rude, but I don't have a good relationship with anyone."

Weir nodded, "It's true! Last year, she made Ethan cry!"

"Well, that's going to change, I want you too to work together on an extra credit project, that's due in one months' time." She told us.

"And what is this so called 'project' on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Miss Risk handed me a paper, and the other to Weir, "Why don't you read the paper, Miss Levesque."

"'Romeo and Juliet: Written by William Shakespeare roughly between the years 1591 and 1595.'" I read the header aloud, "So, in other words, you're trying to hook us up?"

Miss Risk laughed, "Of course not," She told us, "If that's how you take-"

"I'd prefer not too."

"I will!" Weir said, raising his hand and smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, for the third time that day, and looked back at the sheet. The guidelines and project were on the sheet, and I sighed, deciding this will be a very long month.

* * *

"Wait, so, lemme get this straight, you're failing English?" Mollie asked, astonished.

"Yes, Mollie."

"And she's making you work on an extra credit project with _Benny Weir_?"

"Yes, Mollie." I replied, irritated as I turned the corner onto Mollie's street.

"Can we switch places?"

I looked up at her and sighed, "Yeah, totally.

Mollie's awkward schoolgirl crush on Weir was really creeping me out. It started out last year, when she and Rory Keaner ended up partners in one of those 'About Me' projects in home and careers, and she met Ethan and Benny, becoming convinced her and Weir had a 'moment'.

Mollie was ecstatic, "Is he coming over this weekend?" She asked me, giggling.

I nodded, "I'm going over to his house tomorrow. You can come, I think Ethan and Rory'll be there," I told her, "Plus I don't want to go alone." I whispered.

Mollie giggled again, "Yay!" She jumped and clapped, making me roll my eyes, which I tend to do a lot.

"Can you not?" I asked her bluntly.

Mollie stopped, making me smirk in triumph, "Yes, Mother."

We stopped at her house, and we parted ways, "I'll see you tomorrow." I told her, smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'll text you tonight."

I nodded, "Totally."

Mollie turned around, and headed up the stairs towards her front door, and I sighed and walked in the other direction towards my house on the next street over.

* * *

"Juliet was 13, about to turn 14, if I read the wiki page correctly, and Romeo was 17-"

"Then why were they getting married? Isn-"

"This was the 1500s, Weir. It was perfectly normal," I told him, running my highlighter over another line of the wiki page I'd printed out last night, "And remember, she was engaged to marry a 25 year old."

"But isn't that like, really awkward?"

"Again, it was the 1500s."

"Doesn't make it any less awkward."

"I don't think Shakespeare was thinking about that when he wrote it." I replied.

"Well he should've been!"

I rolled my eyes, and highlighted another line. My phone buzzed on the table, and I grabbed it and quickly read over the text from Mollie, _'Mollie (is a) Payne (in my ass): I'm on Benny's road right now. Are Ethan and Rory there?' _I sighed, and texted her back, putting my phone back on the table.

I looked up at Weir, "Mollie's nearly here."

He looked up at me, "Mollie Payne? That red headed girl from last year?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

His eyes lightened up, "Cool!"

"Yeah." I looked down at my page of notes again and sighed, "Have you actually ever read this play?"

Weir shook his head, "Nope."

"Has Ethan, at least?"

"Yeah, I think."

"When are him and Rory gon-"

"I'm not sure. I mean, Ethan lives next door, and Rory just shows up whenever."

"Great." I mumbled, my phone buzzing again. I looked, and saw my sister calling, "I've gotta take this."

Weir just nodded, and grabbed my page of notes to copy.

I rolled my eyes, and pressed answer, and walked out of the room towards the hallway so I could talk to my ever so lovely sister.

* * *

**So, the phone call had no significance, and Glee is about to come on, so I figured I'd finish it there. I hope my writing of Benny was pretty accurate, I mean, I've written for Leo Valdez from The Heroes of Olympus, and I figured Benny and Leo have a similar personality, so just take the same writing style you wrote Leo in, and write Benny in the same! Mollie's crush on Benny shall also play a role in the plot, so I figured I'd introduce it in this chapter!**

**NerdyAthlete: Ohmy, your review literally made me cry. It was beautiful, thank you! Your thoughts on the characters were almost spot on, and thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as last chapter!**

**So, that's it. Review, favourite, and follow! I'm off to watch Glee now! ;)**


	3. The Infamous Whitechapel New Year's Bash

**Woah, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I don't really have a good excuse… I've just had really bad writers block, and now that I'm on spring break, I decided to rewatch MBAV and decided to write a filler chapter for you all, because I needed one for the plot! So, yeah, here's the chapter.**

* * *

_Never had much faith in love or miracles, never wanna put my heart on the line._

* * *

I typed a reply to Mollie on my MacBook, looking up towards the door and rolling my eyes as Weir came rushing through, about 15 minutes late. As usual.

Starbucks was our usual meeting place, and two weeks into this godamn project, Weir has never been early, or on time for any of our meetings. I watched as he walked into line, behind a girl I recognized from history class, who gave him a scowl as she shuffled ahead in line.

_Beep!_, the Facebook IM sound brought me to reality as I looked down to read Mollie's reply: _What time do you finish up with Benny? My cousins are visiting, and I really don't want to be alone with them. _I laughed and started to type out a reply when Weir sat down in the chair across from me.

I looked up, "Are you capable of ever being on time?"

Weir laughed, "Probably not."

I rolled my eyes, and looked back at my laptop screen to finish my reply to Mollie, "So, did you read it?" I asked, hitting the enter key.

I looked up again as Weir produced a thin, pink book out of his bag. It was, and I quote; 'The last copy the _Chapters_ in Hamilton had, and I'm pretty sure Ethan didn't want to drive him to Burlington, so he put up with it.' Weir nodded towards me, opening the book to a page and setting it on the table.

"Finally." I mumbled, clicking on the Word document. We had to write an essay on whether Romeo and Juliet were really in love, and what would happen if the events were to happen in modern day.

Weir had suggested we just write the summary of the Leonardo DiCaprio version, which I nearly took, since it meant this project could be done, and over with, but I think Miss Risk would probably make us work harder on the project if we had just done that.

"So, listen," I started, "The project is due the day after New Year's, right?"

Weir looked up, his unruly hair seemed to bounce with his movement, which was odd, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, we have a week until break, and I was thinking, we hurry up on this, and we can probably get it into Risk before break, than boom! We're free all break!" I explained, smirking in spite of myself.

He nodded, "Doesn't seem half bad, Levesque. You've definitely have more of a brain than I thought," Weir told me, winking on his last sentence.

I scoffed, "I was going to attempt to be civil," I said, running a hand through my hair.

* * *

"So, you inviting them to your New Year's party?" Mollie asked, giving me a puppy dog face.

"I don't know," I admitted. The thought of Weir and his dorks crashing my annual New Year's party is not a pleasant thought.

Mollie sighed, "Sarah and Erica are coming, right?" She asked, hopeful.

"Erica said she was," I told her, glancing at the floor, where Mollie's two 14 year old cousins sat on the floor. They were identical twins: Ruthie and Jonsie, and seemed to share a brain, as well as looks.

"Mollie, this party-"Ruthie started, playing with the pink rose in her hair, which made me tell them apart.

"Is this the infamous Whitechapel New Year's Bash?" Jonsie finished, their smiles wide and eyes bright.

Mollie facepalmed, "You guys lived like, an hour away!" She exclaimed.

I looked over, "Erica." I simply said, "I think she brought some seniors from their school last year."

The twins nodded, "That's what we heard!" Jonsie said.

I sighed and looked at the twins, "Sorry, girls. High-schoolers only, maybe next year." I told them, giving them a somewhat apologetic smile. The girls frowned, and looked back down at their phones, hitting the keypads at record speed, obviously upset.

I turned back to Mollie, "I think I'll invite them. They find a way in, either way." I reminded her, "That stunt Keaner pulled last year? I think Maya just about flipped a table on him."

Mollie laughed, "Oh, god, she was pissed!"

"Exactly." I told her, "Think about how pissed she'll be if I invited the Windorkers."

Mollie looked like she was going to die of excitement, "Maybe I can get Benny under the mistletoe!" She exclaimed, her face bright red.

I rolled my eyes, "How the hell am I friends with you?" I asked her, frowning as my phone buzzed in my back pocket.

"We balance each other out, y'know." Mollie replied, as I checked the text message from my mom.

I frowned again, "I've gotta go." I told her, quickly texting a reply out to my mother.

Mollie frowned, "Oh, okay. I'll see you in class tomorrow, right?" She asked, running a hand through her red hair.

I nodded, "Yeah, probably."

"Good, 'cause we've really gotta get ahead in the planning!" Mollie reminded me, glancing at the twins.

"I know. Listen, I'll think about inviting Weir and his band of geeks, okay?"

Mollie nodded up at me, her grin wide, "That's all I wanted to hear."

* * *

**So, I know I said I didn't have an excuse, but I figured I'd tell you why I've been so MIA (other than writers block,). So, the school had the musical, which was _FAME Jr_, for anyone wondering, than I decided I wanted to rewatch every episode ever of _Glee_. That was a fun month… So, I was going to update after _Glee_, until my friend forced me into watching the first season of _Weeds_, than I became addicted… Oops…**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys. So, I guess there is no easy way to put this, so I'm just going to come right out and say it; This story is going on permanent hiatus.**

**I've sort of lost interest in it, I suppose, not to mention I have no idea where it is going to go. I mean, Minnie is my bby, and I might come back with her in another MBAV story, but I think Minnie and Mollie will be going on retirement for a bit.**

**Another reason I've been such a horrible writer is the fact that I have no way to write anything at the moment. I don't have a laptop, if I play my cards right I'm allowed to use my parents computer, and my brother got my desktop that we shared taken away, so I've been limited to my phone and Kindle. Although, my summer break is about a week away, not including my week of half-day finals, and I'm not really booked this summer, so I'm going to talk to my dad about using one of the random laptops sitting around the house, and probably coming out with a new MBAV fanfiction? While finishing all my other ones, of course.**

**So, yeah, I suppose this is it…**

**Adios, mi amigos!**

**Love always,**

**Murryn (:**


End file.
